Running out of Time
by EvilGaotBaby
Summary: Barry saves his mother but he gains the power to tell the future. He saved Len from his father and they start a friendship that will hopefully go somewhere more.
1. Chapter 1-First step to real life

When Barry had saved his mother he had no idea what would happen, but knew he was doing the right thing.

Barry woke up from the same dream he has had since that day the Yellow Man made the storm in their living room, and the Red Man saved him and his mom. The dream portrayed that he himself was the Red Man called The Flash, and that he and some friends saved people. Another strange thing that kept happening was that Barry knew things he shouldn't have any knowledge of, such as that Joe had a son named Wally. Ever since Barry told Joe about Wally and found him he never questioned Barry when he had the look. That's what his parents named the face that Barry make when he knows something he's not supposed to know.

Barry got up, because today he and Iris were going with Joe to the station for Job Day, because Barry's dad could not take Barry to his work. He walked outside already dressed and ready to go, and climbed into the back of Joe's car to find Wally seated in the back and Iris in the front.

"Hi Barry, are you ready?" Iris asked from the front. Barry nodded and Joe drove off. Wally offered some of the chips he was eating in the back. He took a handful and ate them, while Iris talked to her father the whole ride about some girls in her grade who were mean to everyone convinced they were the plastics from the movie Mean Girls. It made him wonder why girls were so mean to one another.

Joe pulled up to the station, and everyone got out. Barry walked up the staircase to the crime lab as the others followed Joe to his desk. Barry loved the crime lab, it felt like a second home to him in the same way that Joe's house did. More in a way though that this only place Barry felt he could breathe. When he walked in he found sitting on one of the chairs was a high school student reading some of the crime files. He was tall and wearing a parka, even though it was not that cold out. Something about him made Barry's heart speed up and set all of his nerves on edge, as well as calm him in a way Barry had never felt. Barry carefully climbed the last steps he was on, but with his bad luck he tripped and fell straight on his face. The high schooler looked at him, then rushed over to help him to his feet.

"Thank you," Barry stuttered out.

"No problem, the name's Len. And yours would be?", he said as he extended his hand. "Barry...Barry Allen." Barry turned red as he shook Len's hand. He smiled at Barry, but soon turned mad as Detective Snart came in.

"Come on Len, it's time to go home."

"Yes, Dad" he got up and quickly said to Barry, "It was nice meeting you, Kid."

When Len and Detective Snart left, he suddenly had visions of Detective Snart hitting Len and a young girl. Barry felt tears fall from his face, and standing in front of him was Iris.

"What did you see?"

"Snart hitting his kids," replied Barry. Iris hugged him and shushed him till he stopped crying.

"Let's go tell Dad what happened."

"No," Barry sniffed out, "this is the only day he gets to see Wally. I don't want to wreck it." "Okay, but the second Wally is home we tell him," said Iris. Barry nodded.

Joe pulled up to Wally's house, letting the youngest of the group out before turning around to look at Iris and Barry with a stern gaze. Iris looked at Barry mimicking the face the best she could. Barry looks down before quietly saying

"I had one of my… you know things at the station about Detective Snart hitting his kids." Joe was quiet for a few seconds, but then put his hand on Barry's head and ruffled his hair. He said,

"I'll look into it Barry, you know I will." Barry nodded and Joe drove them home. Barry stood staring at his ceiling and could not stop thinking about Len. From how he looked in the station, cool and awesome, to the way he looked in the vision. He was scared, but not of getting hurt. No, he was trying to protect his sister. Barry could not sit still, so he got up and started to make a plan for how he could help. He couldn't always just hand the problem of what he saw to Joe. He would have to start dealing with this himself.


	2. Chapter 2-Some Baby Steps

Barry spent the whole night on the Internet, trying to find out what he could do to help. He found out that if Joe wanted to put Detective Snart away, he would need physical proof. Barry knew that his visions wouldn't hold up in a court of law.

He had called Iris to help with an idea he had, and she said she could come over that Friday. Barry was having a hard time thinking of how he was going to explain his idea to Iris. That Friday he walked home with Iris at his side, still stumped about what to tell her. When the two made it to Barry's room, Iris decided that enough was enough.  
"Barry, what did you call me here today for?" she said as she put her hands on her hips. Barry took a deep breath before saying, "I need your help to try to focus my ability, so I can help Joe catch Detective Snart."  
"And save Len," Iris added.  
Barry's face turned bright red before he burst out, "What do you mean?!"  
Iris smirked. "You have a crush on this Leonard Snart."  
"What?! I.. I.. Is it that obvious?" Barry said, looking at her with a shy expression. Iris smiled big nodding. "But I think it's a good thing. So how're we going to help you focus your ability thing?" Barry's face lit up, as he pulled out a folder that he had about everything he could find even close to his ability, and started to explain.

"All week I have been trying meditation like monks do, and if I do it long enough then my head hurts. I get quick flashes, but they're too fast for me to see what they are."  
Iris nodded slowly, taking in everything Barry said, but then said "And you need me for?.." "To focus on. Help keep my focus to one person."  
"Okay so how?"  
Barry made a face, for that had not crossed his mind. He had been so worried that Iris would think that he had lost it. Iris sighed before sticking her hands out as she sat down cross-legged. He sat down joining her, and held her hand closing his eyes. He focused on trying to do anything that would help. Many hours passed as the two sat there. When it was about dinner time, Barry had a flash in his head of a much-older Iris smiling at a man. Her face was filled with so much love and happiness, like she wished that the moment would not end.

Then Barry noticed that Iris was staring at him with a worried, confused expression.  
"Did it just work?", Iris asked.  
Barry slowly nodded and took some deep breaths, as so many thoughts flooded through his head….like who was Iris giving one of those chick-flick love scene smiles to? Barry heard his mom call from downstairs that dinner was ready, and they both walked down.  
He sat down and said, "I controlled it and saw Iris smile the same as in movie love scenes". All of them looked at Barry for a long time before Iris inquired "Smile at whom?"  
"I don't know, you just looked happy." Iris made a face like she couldn't decide if she was happy with that or not. Barry's father Henry, got up and walked to stand next to Barry and said "Now why were you trying to control it?" Barry looked into his father's eyes expecting them to be filled with anger or disappointment for some reason, but instead he looked worried.  
"I want to help, and I can't just push what I see to Joe to fix all the time."  
Henry nodded. "I understand wanting to help people Barry, but be careful okay?"  
Barry nodded before hugging his father.  
Iris spoke, "So...anything else you can tell me about my mystery man?"  
Barry laughed before his head felt like it was being ripped apart. He saw a flash. It was Iris holding a man. He was telling her that all he ever wanted to be was her hero. Iris was crying, and there was the man in yellow turning to dust. Barry blinked, and suddenly he was back home on the couch. It was late and his mom was putting the dishes back in the cabinet.  
"Did I ruin the night?" Barry asked. His mother came over to sit next to him  
"No, we all were just ...worried when you fainted."  
"I must've looked like a dork in front of Iris."  
His mom laughed, "I think you'll make it."  
"Thanks, Mom, but can I have dinner?"  
"Of course Barry." Barry then had a flash of his mom with a knife in her chest. He had a lot of that one, and it always scared him.


	3. Chapter 3

Barry's View

Barry and Iris have been doing the "vision test" (the name Iris called it) after school. He was getting good at controlling his ability and the visions were less random, but still, it was not what he wanted. He learned there are rules of this ability. Rule #1: The vision lasts for only about a minute; Rule #2: No matter how similar two visions are, no two are the same; Rule #3, (the rule he hated) You must have had recent physical contact with the person you are having the vision of.

He wished he could just think of Len and find a way to help. Barry sighed. He heard Iris turned to him from where she was sitting.

"Still hung up on the whole touch, vision thing?" He and Iris had become closer to one another and told each other everything. "You have been hanging out with him at the station every week. Why don't you try to touch him?" she asked.

"What if I see something Len doesn't want me to know," he replied.

Iris took a moment to think about what Barry just said before answering, "You might have to do something Len doesn't like because sometimes people don't think they need help."

Barry kept thinking about this until Joe came to pick them up and then dropped Iris off at her mom's house. Joe and Iris' mother has been trying to work on living in both the kids' lives.

Joe turned down the road towards the station before signing and saying, "I have been trying to find out what I can, but unless Detective Snart is caught, I can't do anything." Barry nodded, knowing how much that hurt him to say. Especially after meeting Lisa, Len's middle school sister.

As they pulled up Barry looked at Joe and said, "We will figure this out one way or another," before jumping out and racing to the lab where Len was sitting. Barry stopped when he saw that Len was poorly wrapping a wound; it would anger him every time he saw a mark on Len. He walked up, sat down and stuck out his hand. For some time Barry had been learning first aid from his dad. Len slowly gave up his hand and Barry started to treat it the correct way. Len touched Barry's face where tears were; Barry didn't even know when they started. Barry hugged Len. Len was tense at first, but then he held Barry tighter. They stayed like that for a while, but when they broke Len apart to have a strange expression that sent worried chills down Barry's back.

Len's View

Rewind to that morning

Len got up to start making a normal middle schooler breakfast, or at least what he thought was normal. It was important to him that Lisa got some sort of normalcy, because normal for his dad was a beer and some aspirin for the hangover. For Len's breakfast, it was whatever Lisa didn't eat or something easy.

After breakfast was getting her on the bus and since it was Friday, it was Lisa's ice skating practice today. That meant Len would have to pick her up.

After that dad went to work, which meant that Len left for work as well. After work, Len would go to the station to see Barry. He was really happy that in such a short span of time Barry, Wally, and Iris had become good friends with Lisa, plus Len liked Barry's company when the two were alone.

He heads to the lab since he had to wait for Joe to drop off Iris and come with Barry. Len looked at his arm, it was bad because of the little accident that happened last night when his dad was drunk. He managed to find the medical supplies and start wrapping his arm before Barry came in. Barry has been spending many Fridays patching Len up and the kid was getting good.

Len watched as tears form in Barry's eye and fall down his face. Len couldn't stop himself from reaching out and wiping his face. Len felt his heartache. It had been years since he or Lisa had cried. Most people wouldn't look Len in the eye when they saw the wounds or scars, but Barry never did that. The kid took everything that had happened or was happening to Len and made him feel like it would be alright. Len wished he knew how to make the kid feel the same way he did, but before Len could think, Barry hugged him. Len had never really been hugged before. He knew how it worked or at least had seen people do it before. He slowly wrapped his arms around Barry. He was so warm and… God, he wanted to kiss him.

No, he couldn't do that. Barry was a middle schooler, the same age as Lisa. How could Len even think that? Barry was just so good that Len wanted to hide him from the world. He had never hated his dad as much as he did now. He had turned Len into an emotionless monster, was trying to do the same to Lisa, and was hurting Barry, all for a drink.

Len pushed away slowly, worried that soon he wouldn't be able to keep still anymore. "Sorry," Barry said.

"No, it's okay Barry", Len patted Barry on the head. "Let's go see Lisa, okay?". Barry nodded in agreement. They went to Len's car; Barry and Len had been going together to Lisa's practice for the last few weeks. Even when Len didn't drive him, both Iris and Barry would be there. Iris couldn't come today since she was trying to reconnect with her mother.

Len pulled up to the school and Lisa got in. The second her buttocks hit the seat she turned to Barry and started talking about her day. Barry of course somehow following who "That Bitch" or "Miss know it all" was and why Lisa had to defend her territory. When they got to the ice rink the conversation had become about Iris, her mother, and what Lisa was doing this weekend. Lisa and Barry got out so Len could park the car.

Barry view

When Len was out of earshot Lisa turned and said, "Did you kiss him?"

Barry became red as a tomato. "No... Not yet."

Lisa signed "I thought for sure you did since you keep blushing and looking at him."

Barry breathed out "I think he is worried that I'm too young and I respect that, but I really want to."

Lisa laughed, then ruffled Barry's hair "you're too cute." Lisa left to go change in the locker room and

Barry went to the bleachers to wait for Len. Soon Len joined him and Lisa was practicing her set before her couch came. Barry loved watching Lisa skate. She acted so tough all the time, but when she was skating there was no acting. It was just her, and Barry thought that was amazing.

He started to think back on how he had first met Lisa. Barry knew that Len had a sister, thanks to the vision he had, but he had no idea how to find her. Barry was aware that there was not much he could do to help but he could try to make it easier for them. Iris was the one who found her. At a gym she went to and they become good friends. They loved to try and match Barry with Len. Lisa was happy to have a friend, and she was overjoyed that Barry had a crush on her brother.

Lisa was finishing her practice and yelled at them up in the bleachers, "Let's get some ice cream." Len sat up with a dazed look in his eye and nodded slowly.

Barry laughed "Good morning." Len smiled, and then they met up with Lisa to go out for ice cream. On the ride there Lisa was on the phone and from the sound of it, Iris was on the other end. Len parked the car and they all got out.

As they went to the mall Barry bumped into a guy. Suddenly Barry saw a fire and the guy he bumped into watch the house burn. Barry blinked. He was being held up by Len, while the rest of him was on the ground. Lisa looked at him and asked, "What did you see?" Iris must have explained Barry's ability to her. Len, on the other hand, looked lost and confused at him back and forth to look at the two.

"Fire," Barry choked out, trying to get air into his lungs, "lots of it too." Len carefully let Barry go before getting up and yelling at the guy, who stood still while watching and looked generally confused by everything.

" Watch where you're going," he said.

"He bumped into me." Len was about to go on yelling, but Barry had gotten up.

"He is right, I did and I'm sorry for.." Barry stops, trying to find the words.

The guy ruffled Barry's hair."It's okay Kid, but be more careful next time, okay?"

"Yes," Barry said as a vision of the fire came again, but Barry saw the address this time. Barry found himself watching the guy about Len's age, but with what looked like some burn scars on his hand and lower arm as he walked away.

Lisa now stepped in front of him, blocking the view. "I want vanilla, Barry?"

"Chocolate, " she smiles at Len well he huffed off to get the treats.

"Iris told you?"

"Yes, when we first met."

Barry nodded and sat down "It doesn't freak you out?"

Lisa looked at him, then sat across from him. She put her hands on his. "You see or have seen the worst things that people spend lifetimes trying to hide, and instead of standing on some high horse judging, you try to help. I think it's amazing." Barry smiled happily. Len walked up and gave a weird expression, his eyes focused on their hand. Barry broke free and reached out for his ice cream. He ate it as he watched the secret message being sent by Len and Lisa to each other. Lisa took a bite and shook her head at Len. She continued to eat but would look up at Barry and smile. Barry couldn't help but smile back.

Len's view

Barry was walking to the ice cream stand but then he bumped into some guy and then started to fall. Len grabbed Barry before he even got close to hitting the ground and carefully lowered him down.

When Barry's eyes seem to refocus and Lisa asked, "What did you see?" Len looked at her.

Then Barry choked out "fire, lots of it". Len did not know quite what was happening, but he knew the guy Barry bumped had done something.

Len let go of Barry carefully before getting up and yelling, "Watch where you're going!"

"He bumped into me," was the answer from the guy. Len was ready to hit this guy. How dare he try to blame Barry.

"He's right, I did and I'm sorry for.."

"It's okay Kid but be more careful, okay?" He touched Barry's head and something in Len froze.

"Yes!" Barry said they all stood there watching the guy leave before Lisa moved to be in front of Barry.

"I want vanilla. Barry?"

"Chocolate," Barry answered. She smiled at Len and he went to the stand.

He kept thinking about how soft Barry's hair must be or what Lisa was talking about when she asked Barry about what he saw. What does that even mean? Len got the ice cream and was coming back to find Barry and Lisa holding hands. Why was everyone touching HIS BARRY? Wait, his Barry? What was he thinking? Barry wasn't his. He handed the ice cream to the other two when they both broke free. Len sat down to glare at his sister, while she gave one of her knowing smiles. She smiled at Barry and he smiled back. Of course, he smiled back. Barry was not about be taken by his own sister, right? After eating Len drove Lisa to Iris's mom's house.

"Where to now?" Barry looked at him and then said, "We need to talk." Len nodded and drove to a spot where they wouldn't be interrupted. Barry sat silently before finally saying, "for some time now I have had this ability" Barry made a face and Len couldn't help but find it adorable. "When we first met, I…" Barry didn't need to say anything more. Len had put all the pieces together. Len sat still for some seconds to think about it all. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done..." before Barry could get any words out, Len had pulled him close or as close as they could be in the car. Barry started to cry. "I don't want you to hate me."

"Barry" Len leaned back. "Nothing and I mean nothing could get me to hate you."

Barry nodded and said, "The guy I bumped earlier, I saw him with a fire."

"Do you think he set it?" asked Len.

"Maybe, but he looked like he was in pain", replied Barry. Len nodded, processing the new information.

Just then his phone rang. On the other end was some bar calling and asking Len to pick up his father. Len backed up the car and started to drive to the bar. "Anything that might help us with this fire?" He asked Barry.

"Us?", Barry asked.

"You don't think I'm letting you do this by yourself, do you?" Barry shook his head no and had a huge smile plastered on his face.

"I saw an address and it was by your house."

"After we get my dad home, let's check it out."

"Thanks, Len." The rest of the ride was in comfortable silence. Len got his passed out dad into the house before the two were walking up and down the street trying to find the house. On the edge of the hill was the house, there already was smoke rising out of it. Len whipped out his phone and dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?", a voice on the other end of the line said.

"There is a fire at a *** west street, yes, the one on the hill." Out of the burning house came the guy that Barry had bumped into.

"Is there anyone else in there?" Barry yelled at him.

"Yes, my family", the guy breathed out. Before anyone had a chance to think, Barry was running inside the house. Len tried to follow, but the firemen had shown up and were yelling for the two of them to back up.

Barry came out with a boy sitting on his shoulders. The fire was growing larger and the firefighters were trying to stop it but seemed to be losing the battle. Len caught Barry when he fell down coughing and the guy was holding the boy, who was having trouble breathing. One of the firefighters came over with two oxygen masks. Both Barry and the boy were given them, but the boy was still not breathing right, and he coughed up blood. "Mick.." The boy called out in a small voice before he stopped breathing. The guy, Mick, sat there holding his brother.

"This is all your fault, you did this to make me look bad, didn't you, you knew I was on duty tonight." Yelling this and walking towards them was Detective Snart, who was obviously still drunk. Len got in front of Barry, trying to use his body as a shield. One second Snart was marching towards them, but then he was on the ground, knocked out by Mick.

"You tried to save my brother, the least I could do was punch this asshole."

"Thank you," Len replied. The police arrived and asked what happened.

"Detective Snart had been out drinking and we brought him home, but he seemed angry about something that had happened with the man of this house. He was so mad, we tried to stop him, but he was inside before we got here. It was so awful." The policeman nodded. He didn't seem to completely trust what Barry said, but accepted it anyway.

The police took Snart away and Mick said, "Thanks, you didn't need to do that."

"He is getting what he deserves."

POWER NOTES  
Barry's powers are not actually seeing into the future, but the "visions" are his conscious mind interpreting the information that his subconscious has since before the Flashpoint timeline.

Ps: Barry is supposed to be about 13 or 14 well Len is about 16/17 next chapter has a time skip and Barry then with be about 20 well Len will be about 23. I did this because when they are younger and Len thinks Barry is kissable it seems less pedo if anyone cares really.


	4. Chapter 4

Years later

Sweet, salty sweat clung to the air. Len kissed the smaller man's chest before taking the tiny pink nipple in his mouth. Biting down softly earned him a moan that could make angels swoon. Barry clawed at Len's back and head, as he grinds against Len's leg.

"Hurry!" breathlessly whispered. Len ripped off Barry's pants as he finished his the last breath. Sticking one already coated finger into Barry, quickly making it to all three. Not long after Len removed his fingers and was ready replace them with his dick. An ear piercing beep noise cut through the air.

Len blinked awake. A dream, of course, it was a dream. Sitting up, he looked down, taking notice of the bulge in his pants. He could do the dirty deed and finish himself off. Or he could get up and get ready for work. Hitting the snooze button on the still blaring alarm clock. Signing he reached down and pulled himself out. He works in the strokes as his mind wander back to the dream and focused on the lovely moan the dream Barry made. Within a minute with a shutter, Len came on his hand.

Len angrily yelled at himself in his mind. He knew Barry since the kid was in middle school and Len still had his head full of him. More since the kid graduate from high school and work for the CCPD. The older Barry got, the more wet dreams Len had of the two of them doing that. He was still surprising himself with how much self-control he had. He went to the shower still thinking of the dream, wishing it could become real, but he knew that Barry was too good for someone like him.

Joe turns to look at him as he walked into the police station. "You're late"

"Bad traffic."

Joe pointed to the Captain's office "Your new partner is here."

"Any good" with a shrug Joe walked off. Len opened the door to the office "Sorry, Captain, bad traffic"

Singh huffed "sit". The other guy looks nervous, probably fresh out of the academy. "This is Eddie Thawne, he will be your new partner" before Len or 'Eddie' could get a word out Singh throws a file on the desk "Your first assignment" Len grabbed the file looking at it. It was a homicide some poor kid. "Allen already at the scene waiting so hurry up"

Len nodded and headed out the door, the new guy followed or at least tried to but he was moving at a fast pace. On one hand, Len could not wait to see Barry he had always brightened his day but he also could not get that dream out of his head. Len climbed into the driver seat, checking one more time where the scene was.

Climbing into the passenger seat was an out of breath Thawne. "You're fast, " he let out. Len just dropped the file on Thawnes lap and drove away.

Arriving at the scene to find Barry on the phone trying to convince Joe something about Iris being a big girl that can take care of herself. When Barry caught sight of Len he smiled and end the call with the over worried Joe, but then a strange look was on his face. "Hello, I'm Eddie Thawne" Barry blinked watching Eddie for a few seconds "I'm Snart's new partner"

"Mick will be sad to hear that," Barry said with a smile.

Len chuckled "He'll get over it. Anyways, he the one who left me first to become a firefighter and everyone knows the two don't mix." Barry let out a laugh at that and he turned to the body.

"He was a freshman in college."

"Cause of death"

Barry pulled the sheet away from the body revealing and a gunshot wound to the chest, "you tell me." Eddie turned away

"That's awful."

Barry sighed "That's not the worst of it. There are signs of sexual intercourse and not willingly."

"God" Eddie choked out.

"The scene between gone through, yes," Len asked. Barry nodded. "Good, we take a quick look around then you guys can clean up." Barry left to go and talk to another forensic scientist. Eddie looked around with a disgusted expression plastered on his face. "Why did you become a detective if you can't handle this",

Eddie looked up from the body "I want to help people and stop the bad guys, I need to be in the best position I can be."

Len nodded "See anything"

"no."

"Okay," Len spoke with some of the office holdings off the onlookers.

When he came back, he found Eddie talking to Barry. That was not okay, wait Barry is a grown man he can make his own decisions, doesn't mean Len blood wasn't boiling with anger and a new need to hit this Eddie guy.

As Len got closer he heard Eddie say "Is he always that… Way"

Barry laugh at this "He's a big tough guy at the start, but when you get to know him, he is a good guy"

"I hope I make long enough to find that out for myself"

"Don't be so hard on yourself"

"I could not agree with Barry anymore, you don't know till you try"

"You know it is impolite to eavesdrop, Len," Barry said in a mischievous tone.

"Ha, Eddie and I should be heading back"

"See you then" Barry smile out before walking away.

Eddie followed Len to the car "are you two a thing". Len's head shot towards Eddie

"No, we know each other for a long time."

"Oh," Eddie smiles like he knew a secret that Len had missed. In the end, it didn't matter what Eddie thought, but it did keep him quite unlike the way there, he had spent the entire drive trying to make chit-chat. The new quiet was a warm welcome to Len, he hated driving with noise. He had forgotten how loud some people got when in cars.

They arrived back at the station and the silence, that Len was really starting to enjoy, was broken. "So how did you and Barry meet" something in the way that he said Barry's name made Len want to hit him square in the jaw.

"He helped get me out of a bad situation and for that, I will be entirely grateful."

Eddie watches him for a second before smiling and saying "Yeah he seems like a great guy."

Yup Len really wanted to punch Eddie.

Barry POV

When he saw Len he was overjoyed. First, it always was a delight to see him, but also it gave him a reason to hang up on Joe. Who had apparently bugged Iris' phone? He had found out that she was going on a blind date with some cop and now Joe was on a mission to find out who it was. Most likely to gut the poor guy.

Then like a sudden slap, Len was with some guy. For a few seconds, Barry was passed that some guy would just come in and try to take Len from him. Then he registered the guy, he was the one that he keeps seeing with Iris when she demanded to know her future love life.

"Hello, I'm Eddie Thawne." The new guy introduced himself and they went over the body. Barry left for a while to talk to another one of the forensic scientists.

When Barry came back Len left to talk to one of the other officers. "How can you not… Throw up."

Barry turned to look at Eddie, "I" Barry took a second to think "most the time I just think about the science, but in some cases" Barry motion at the body, "it can be hard."

"For that Len guy, it doesn't seem to be a problem. Is he always that… Way."

Barry laugh at this "He's a big tough guy at the start, but when you get to know him, he is a good guy"

"I hope I make long enough to find that out for myself"

"Don't be so hard on yourself"

"I could not agree with Barry anymore, you don't know till you try"

"You know it is impolite to eavesdrop, Len" Barry's heart jumped happily at the sudden sound of Len's voice behind him. Barry turned to him and all he could imagine was throwing his arms around the man to kiss him.

"Ha, Eddie and I should be heading back."

"See you then" Barry watched them as they left.

"Allen, we should move the body." Barry turned to help the guy with the body, but when his hand touches the body had a intense pain in his head of just white flashes before passing out.

Eddie POV

He was sitting in the captain's office waiting for someone call Snart. Captain Singh kept looking at his watch and muttering "where is he." The door open to leave a well-sized guy with a shaved head.

Len, as he had learned that his new partner's name, took off after the Captain had finished. Eddie was having a hard time keeping up with Len as he walked.

The two had visited the crime scene and they met a forensic scientist by the name of Barry. When he first saw him Eddie swears he saw hatred in his eyes, but soon it was replaced by happiness. They went over the case and Eddie talked to Barry.

As Len and he were leaving Eddie asked him "are you two a thing?" Len said that the two weren't, but Eddie didn't buy that for a second the way they were making love eye at one another they weren't just longtime friends.

They got back to the station, Eddie asked how the two met. Eddie was happy to hear that Barry had helped Len out. Eddie was smiling as he went inside, but stop when Joe-an older detective he had met this morning-rushed out.

"Len something has happened to Barry."

Len' POV

After Eddie weird questions they started to head inside, but the Joe came running out "Len something happened to Barry." Len couldn't breathe, his body went on autopilot and he got into the car, Joe got into the other side without a word.

"Which hospital?" asked Len as he made it out onto the road.

"Central City General MED." In record time Len got them to the hospital. Iris and Lisa came out to meet them.

"They say that he must have had a panic attack because he was said to have touched the body, then fainted" Iris gave Len a look when she said this.

"I thought it didn't work with the dead."

"Well, now it does." The continued the conversation as the made their way to Barry's room.

"Hi" Barry's voice was raspy. Iris brought a glass of water to his lips.

"Thank you."

"What happened?"

Tears start falling do Barry's face, "I saw him die, Len." Len sat on the hospital bed soothing him.

Joe was the first one to talk, "There's no point in all us standing here gawking like idiots, I'll take Lisa and Iris home. Len can stay here to take care of Barry. I'll work something out with the captain."

Surprising to Len neither of the girls argued with him and with a nod of Joe's head they left.

"Len" he turned to Barry, who had a fistful of Len's shirt "it was a cop, but I can't remember who it was."

"It's going to be okay Barry I'll nail this guy" he wrapped his arms around Barry. Len told the truth, he would do everything in his power to stop whoever had done this.


	5. Chapter 5

Len' POV

Len was tired. He had to spend who knows how long convincing Barry to go home for the day. Len had also group texted everyone about what Barry had said. He had called Henry, who was out on business, and told him what was going on. With a sign Len started to make himself some dinner, as he was putting food on the stove there was a knock on his door. He opened it to find Lisa.

"I've been thinking about what Barry said, about it being a police officer," Lisa said as she sat down on his couch.

"Yeah, and?"

"What if the vision is not from the body?"

"You think that the killer was the one Barry touched and had the vision of the kid about."

"It not impossible, right?" Lisa had a worried look to her. "it's just, if it works with the dead then what will Barry do. He loves his job, Len."

"I know" Len rubbed his eyelids and signed "I don't know what to do, Lisa. It kills me that I can't just fix it."

"I know Len. Did you make any headway in the love department with Barry?"

Len made a face at her "No, and I don't think I will."

"Why not?"

"Lisa, I don't want to ruin it. I don't want to ruin him." Len looked to the side. Over the year Lisa and he have been working on opening up, she was better at it than him.

"You are a loveable idiot. You wouldn't ruin Barry by loving him."

"But what if I'm like him."

"You wouldn't because you worry you will." The two look at each other and share a small sad smile.

"Do you want to eat?"

"I was worried you'd never ask."

Barry' POV

After Len left Barry had started walking around trying to think of who the officer was and how his 'Gift' was now working on the dead when it never did before. Then his doorbell rang.

"Ready to party and forget," said Wally with a pack of beer.

"I thought you were too young to drink," Barry said with a smile.

"You going to rat me out?"

"Now what kind of almost brother would I be if I did. Get in here."

"Thank God, because dad is still freaking out about Iris' date and I mean freaking out."

"I got the preview when he called me and sounded like he was about to skin the poor guy" as he said this he opened two of the beers and handed one to Wally.

"I think he was going to until Iris got mad at him and they started one of the famous West family yell outs. When that began I booked it, figure I could hide here until it cooled down."

"Which means after Iris' date."

"Netflix?" Wally gave a pleased smile that could make anyone he wanted to say yes.

"I hate that smile," Barry said as he handed him the remote.

"But you love me."

The two watch a show on catching Bigfoot and discussing if he was real as well as the science behind the hoax. They had drunk all the beer and had now moved on to what Barry had hidden away in his cabinets. When Barry's doorbell rang for the second time this night.

Drunk stumbling to his door Barry managed to open it. "Iris, my sister from another mister" Barry said this will a lopsided smile and slurred speech. "Give me a hug" Iris laughed but did hug him. "You smell so nice," Barry said.

"How drunk are you?"

"He is so drunk!" Wally said from the couch.

"Enough about me, how did your date go.?"

"Really good, I think it is one of the first times one of my dates didn't end up as a mess." Iris said with a genuine smile.

"What was he or she like?" Wally asked as the other two came to join him on the couch.

"Well, he was so nice and funny to talk to, but" Iris made a stink face.

"But," said Barry.

"I'm worried he's not the one from the visions."

"What if he's not, then are you going to give up on him because he was not the exact guy you wanted," Wally said with a pointed look.

"That's it," Barry said as he shot up from his sit before almost falling back down.

"What's it, Barry?" Iris said as she and Wally stopped him from falling.

"I meant him."

"My date?" Iris looked at him confused.

"No," Barry swallowed and tried to steady himself "Vision man." With this Barry fell back into the couch.

"You did, who. No wait maybe I don't want to know, but I really do. Tell who it is."

"Eddie Thong, no not Thong, Thayne. No, Len's new partner."

"Did you just call the guy Thong?" Wally said with a laugh.

"Maybe" Barry dipped forwards then laid back a close his eyes.

"Wait, is his name Eddie Thawne?"

"Yeah, Thong."

Both Iris and Wally laughed "Dude you are still calling him a Thong."

"Shit, I'm drunker than I thought I was. I should go to bed."

"And I should take Wally home before dad finds out and kills all of us."

"That be bad," said Wally as he got up "Night man."

"Night" Barry said this as he lifted his head so Iris could kiss his forehead.

"Night, and get some sleep."

The two left and Barry lock his door then slowly made it to his room. After falling on his bed he grabbed his phone to find one miss call from Len. "I should call him back" Barry didn't move and just keep staring at the contact info for Len "Why do you have to be so pretty." He clicked the call button.

"Barry, I didn't think you would get back so soon."

"You know me, da fastest man alive" Barry let out in slurs.

"Are you drunk?"

"Maybe just a little. Eddie is Iris.." He paused trying to find the word for it.

"Are you okay?" After Barry gave no response "Barry?"

"I love you, Len."

Len laughed "I love you too Scarlet."

"No, not that nickname."

"You should get some rest."

"Okay, but I really mean it, Len, I really do love you."

Len was quite for a few good seconds "Get some sleep Barr and don't drunk dial anyone else."

"K, night" Barry drifted off without even ending the call, Len did after listening to Barry snore for a bit.

Len' POV

Len's heart was beating a mile a minute after Barry had said that he really loved him. It was just drunk talk, right? Barry didn't feel that way? Did he? Did he have the same kind of dreams as Len?

Len talked him into going to sleep. When Barry had fallen asleep with the phone still on. Len just stayed to listen to him breathe. The small huffs he made were just adorable. What if Lisa was right? That it was okay for Len to be in Love with Barry. He knew there would always be a part of him that worries he'd end up like his dad.

Len had gotten up and was almost done with his coffee when Lisa came bursting through the door. "I have a list."

"Of what?"

"Of my ex-boyfriend's that I want you to kill," She snarled at him "Of the officers that were at the scene when Barry… You know" she made a mock version of Barry's vision face.

"How?"

"I have over half that station under my thumb."

"What about the rest? Not like you to leave unfinished business."

"I have other methods, like having brunch with the mayor's mistress."

"It still scares me that you forced your way into a friendship with her."

Lisa shrugged "Who else would I want bent to my whim."

Len shook his head softly " The list." Lisa set it down.

"I put the ones that are the most likely to have done it in red."

"Lisa, most of it is red and the only names that are not are mine, Joe, and the cap. Why is my new partner underlined?"

"Well one of the last people Barr talked to was him and we both know Barry has to have had recent contact with someone to have a vision of them." She emphasized the word recent.

"Yeah. I'll try to find out what everyone was up to and where they were. Okay?"

"You worried I'll investigate on my own."

"No, I'm worried you'll hunt down everyone on this list of yours."

"Fine, but if you don't have anything in a few weeks we do it my way. All of this has Barry freaked out and I hate it."

"I do too."


	6. Chapter 6

He opened his eyes then quickly shut them again. A groan was all that left him. He really needs an aspirin. He heard his door open.

'"Barry, I brought you hangover food."

"Iris?" She walks in and put out her hand. He opened one eye then his hand. It was aspirin. He took it.

"How are you feeling?"

"From the hangover or…" Barry didn't finish.

"I have been trying to find a way to call Eddie and get a second date." He was thankful for her changing the conversation knowing Barry was not ready to talk about the vision yet.

"Just say 'Hay I have this almost brother that can kind of see the future and he saw us as more than just a one-night thing!' He had said it in a horrible fake girl voice.

Iris pushed Barry a little. "If you're not going to help then no Jitters donuts for you."

He put his hand on his chest and made a fake over the top shocked face. "If you wanted something you should have started with that." He ended with a smile. She smiled back. They moved to his small kitchen to make coffee and continue the talk.

"I'm just worried that…"

"That you might come to like him just because I saw a vision of the two of you together and not because you like him."

She nodded then took a sip of her coffee well still staring Barry down.

"I don't know Iris. I still follow Len around like a lovesick puppy waiting for a day that may never come. I don't think I'm the best person to give you love advice."

"What wrong you usually jump at the chance to have love talks." Iris look concerned.

Barry signed. "I drunk told Len that I really love him and he just ignored it."

"You said it to him drunk. He probably just thought you didn't mean it."

"But I did. I'm so tired of just loving him and... " Barry look away trying to calm down and stop the fall of the tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Barr." Iris affectionately as she hugged him. "Hey, want me, you and Wally to go out to the club that doesn't card, so Wally can drink with us while we all find cute boys to gawk at."

Barry let out a giggle "That not a good way to get a second date but I would like that. We should also bring Lisa or she kicks all our ass for leaving her out."

"Good, then it's a plan."

Barry means it when he says this was not how he had planned his night. The four of them: Iris, Wally, Lisa, and Barry, did go to the club as planned. All of them were active parts in the gawking. It was going well till Lisa shout to the group "Let's do some body shots."

They all did the first on some hot bartender then each other. Barry's memories of how they got from point A to B where a little hazy. Yet now they were at a strip club cheering on some guy dressed as a cowboy giving a lap dance. Wally yelled "Save a horse, ride a cowboy." and with that, they all broke out and started singing the song together while still cheering the dancer.

Then somehow Lisa had gotten them a VIP room and all of them had been giving a lap dance, in Wally case more than just one and not all from the same dancer. Barry would swear that he was the one with a superpower. The night continued in the same fashion, with the group finds new and exciting ways to distract Barry. That was until two guys at some club tried ganging up on Wally while calling him names.

Barry stretched and almost fell off the metal semi bed that was the CCPD's drunk tank. He slowly sat up and looked around. Wally was on the other 'bed' with Iris sitting half sleep next to him and Lisa was standing by the door watching the guard. "You're going to scare him, Lisa."

She turned to him with a smile "Morning superhero."

"Ugh, don't remind me." He turned to Iris, who was smiling at what Lisa had said. "How is he?"

"Pissed and has a few bruises but he will live."

"Joe is going to kill us."

"I think he gets to us after he rips those guys a new one," Lisa said.

"We're luck Lisa was with us or we'd be in worst shape," Iris.

"I think Barry got in some go hits." Lisa wink at him.

"I know it was Lisa that stops them from kicking all our asses," Barry said. "And I'm thankful for that."

"That good because you might get angry at me really soon."

Barry gave her a confused look "For what Lisa?"

"I was sending pictures to Len the whole time trying to make him jealous."

"It all over, there no way Len going to talk to me again."

"Barry you being a little dramatic. I'm sure Lisa did send any that were that bad"

"I would be so sure, Iris. I mean at the beginning they were tame but the only response Len gave was 'to have fun'. That why I said we should do body shots."

Barry's head shot up, he had been resting it on his hands while the other two talked. "Please tell me not the lap dance."

"The one you gave or received?"

"I'm done for."

"Not yet. Not till I get some answer," this had come from a very clearly angry Joe who stood right outside the cell.

"Hi dad," Iris said as she trying to flash her I'm an innocent princess smile at him. He was not having it. The group fell quiet.

"Why did you all go out drink? What I will point out was with an underage drinker."

"His 21st birthday is like in two weeks." Joe made a face at Lisa for the comment.

"It's mine fault. They were just trying to cheer me up."

Joe let out a sign. "You're all in luck I convened the Captain to not charge you with giving alcohol to Wally."

They all nodded. Joe opened the door and said, "Everyone goes home and no more party nights."

Lisa was the first out the door and she made a quick step towards the guard. No surprise, he flinched. She smiles and said, "Just making sure."

Barry followed only looking back to see Joe help Wally up, who had just woken up.

He walked out the station only to find Len with his back against his car facing him. Barry silently cursed. Get chewed out by Joe was one thing but by Len was another. Barry came to a stop in front of him.

"What were you thinking?"

"It… We.." Barry looked away.

"What if one of you really got hurt? I mean Wally looks bad and you have never been in a fight before."

"So I was supposed to do, what just stand there and let them hurt Wally."

"Barry. I..I didn't mean… I just don't want to see you hurt."

"Tell me Len is it because you still see me as that middle schooler that would follow you around."

"Barry?" Len gave him a confused look, even taking a step closer.

"I'm...I'm.. forget it I'm just tired, I should just go home."

"Then I'll drive you."

"I think it for the best if you don't," Barry then turned and walk away. Tears were starting to form. He just couldn't be by Len right now. It hurt too much.


	7. Chapter 7

Len' POV

Len didn't give it much thought when Lisa had told him they all were going out. It was not rare. In all the years the four for them were close. He even responded to Lisa first picture of them going in the club with her comment of 'We about to turn this place up.' He had heard his phone go off a few more times but left it as he worked on Lisa's list. He wants, no needs to find the bad cop. He only realized that Eddie was next to him when to other had let out an 'ohh'. He had been holding Len's phone and looking at whatever Lisa had sent. In all honesty, Len should probably have a password on his phone but most people knew not to touch it and Lisa would find a way in it either way so there really wasn't a need. At this moment he kind of regretted it because for a second he worried maybe the photo Lisa had sent was bad or private.

"Sorry, it was going off and I wasn't paying attention. I swear I thought it was mine."

Eddie quickly grave him his phone and Len looked at the photo expecting something bad. The photo in question was one of Wally giving Barry a body shot and Barry laughing.

"Man I sorry. Though it is a little rude to be sending you that."

Len look at him with a raised eyebrow "Rude, how?"

"Well you and Barry." he made a hand gesture at him and then said, "Now someone sending you photos of him with another guy."

"what?" Len laughed "The other guy, as you put it, is Wally. His like Barry's little brother and the one sending the pictures is my, sis. Probably trying to piss me off."

"Oh, that good."

"What did you mean by me and Barry."

Eddie had a deer in headlights look "nothing. I meant nothing."

"Sure" Len then set his phone done and went back to work.

"So… what are you working on."

Len looked back at Eddie "A possible lead, but It might not pane out."

Eddie nodded. Len phone buzzed again, getting more photos from Lisa. "So Barry is out with you sister and his kind of brother?"

"Yes, and Wally's sister Iris."

"Oh, like Iris West."

"Good, you met Joe's daughter."

"Joe as in Detective West." Eddie seem to be sweating.

"Yeah, Detective West's daughter as I said." Len tried again to get back to work.

"Snart, What?... Um, What do you think West would do to the guy dating Ir-his daughter?"

"Gut him without question."

Eddie made a noise. "You joking right? Ha ha." He nervous laughed "Just pull a fast one on the new guy. Right?"

Len flipped the page he was looking at "what about me lead you to believe I would crack jokes."

"I don't think you would but I'm really really hoping this time you are."

Len look at him. The it clicked. "I'm sure Joe wouldn't do anything to a fellow officer."

Eddie nodded slowly. And Len phone went off again, it had been about the tenth time since the start of the conversation. Len pick it up about to turn off the notifications when he says that it was some videos. He could tell one was them sing and the other look like they were in a room together.

Eddie look at him. "Is everything alright?"

"yeah, no Lisa just sent so videos instead of photos."

"Is it okay if I watch. I'm if not it totally fine too."

"You want to see if Iris is talking about your date."

"It would be wrong of me."

"If there is anything about you and Iris. You own me. Got it."

Eddie nodded quickly, "Got it." Len handed him his phone. Eddie quickly played the first video. It was Wally and Barry sing 'Save a horse, Ride a cowboy' while a male stripper gave some girl a lap dancer on the stage. Len let out a small chuckle to it. The next was what Eddie was look for. The video started with Wally smiling and saying to Iris "so how's your new Thong."

Then Barry turning bright red "Stop calling him that."

"I think it great. I haven't met the guy and I already have something to pick on Iris with."

"You better not let him hear you call him that," Iris wagged her finger at Wally when she said this.

"Scouts Honor, I will not call your new boyfriend a Thong to his face."

"Didn't you get thrown out of the Scouts for the incident that shall not be named."

"yes," Wally gave Lisa, who was behind the camera, a glare. Before going back to the happy smile. He then turned back to Iris, "What are you going to do?"

"Honestly I don't know. I was thinking that I would-" before Iris could finish in came a stripper, dress as a police officer.

"There's been a noise complaint that this VIP is to quiet," when he fished the little line he'd ripped off his shirt. This lead to the four in the room to erupt it too excited screams.

"No no no, what was she going to say." Eddie then clicked on the next video but it was just different members of the party getting lap dances, from the now only in a thong officer. Eddie put his head on the desk, "She hate me. She's trying to find a nice way of telling me that she doesn't want a second date. What did I do to mess it up," let out a small half like a sob, "I thought it went well."

Len looked a the guy. He really did feel bad for him. He slowly took back the phone. "You only heard bits a pieces of their conversation."

"Thank but I think I should start bracing myself for the break up speech," he signed "even if it was just the one date."

Len gave a sympathetic back tap. He looked back at his phone quick to see if maybe the was another video that could raise the guy spirits. In return for his troubles he instead got a good look at the next photo Lisa had sent. It was Barry wearing the fake officer hat while giving the owner of it a lap dancer. Len quickly turned off his notifications. "Let's work on the case it'll be a good distraction," for them both Len added in his head.

"You think?"

"It doesn't sound like you have anything better to do."

Eddie nodded in agreement. The night flew by quite quickly after, that and the two had made some real headway with the case.

Then came to some guy shouting, as him and his buddy was being dragged in by some cops, "Fuck you Bitch and your two Faggat." The angry guy and the other guy got shoved into one of the holding cells.

Next to walk through was Lisa "You know what Fuck you. You just mad cause they too pretty for your ugly ass."

"Calm down Lisa, you'll just make it worst," said Iris who was behind her. She had a passed out Wally being held up by her and Barry. One of the officers pointed to the drunk tank, "This way, please." The four of them followed without much resistance.

Then there was the Captain and Joe. The two were clearly arguing. "His still technology underage, Joe. I can not give special treatment just because he is your son." This continued as they entered Singh's office.

Len then looked at phone trying to figure out why none of them called him. They did. Len had so many miss calls from each of them but the most were from Barry. There where text too. They really smacked on the guilt.

 _Barry's text._  
Len _, please pick up_  
 _Its bad, just please pick up_  
 _We got it to a fight. Wally_ looks _bad but he seems okay._  
 _Len,_ please  
 _I'm scared Len_  
 _Please just pick up_  
 _I don't know what going to happen_  
 _Please_

The last one felt so despite. Len wanted to go barging in there a just hug Barry. Instead, he went to Singh's office. He had not been there when Barry need him but a the least he could do was help Joe lessen the damage.


	8. Chapter 8

Len' POV

Somehow Joe and he had convened Singh to let them off with a warning. Len was now waiting outside by his car. First out the door was Lisa. She gave him a look before jarring her head a bit letting him know next would be Barry. Then she walked off. Then came Barry. He looked bad. Tired. He stopped in front of Len.

"What were you thinking?"

The conversation continues until Barry suddenly said: "Tell me Len is it because you still see me as that middle schooler that would follow you around."

"Barry?" Len was so sorry about not being there but he did not understand what Barry meant by what he had just said.

He tried to step forward to hug Barry but he said, "I'm...I'm.. forget I'm just tired, I should just go home."

"Then I'll drive you."

"I think it for the best if you don't," with that Barry started to walk away. His head down will his shoulder pulled close, it could be said that he was trying to curl up in a ball while he walked' meaning he was trying not to cry.

Len started to move to follow him, but then Eddie came running out. "I have something! It's bad we need to go to the Captain."

Len looked at Eddie the back to where Barry had been. He grabbed Eddie, "Then let's go."

Apparently, Eddie had found that one of the officers on Lisa's list didn't have an alibi for this murder and two others like it. The officer in question also volunteered at the schools' campuses of the victims only days before they showed up dead.

Singh nodded "Only us in this room can know. We do this quickly and quietly because if you're wrong this could all blow up in our faces. Okay?" Eddie, Len, and Joe all nodded. "The suit up we're going now."

The guy opened fire the second they showed up. Singh had hit him and he went down like a sack of potatoes. When the entered the house they found another college student. Still alive and from the looks, of it, nothing had happened. Singh carefully helped the young man to one of the cars. When they got there the guy just grab Singh and sobbed out "I was so scared."

They also found photos of all his victims there were some they didn't know about. Then Len found a photo of Barry with Wally both where smiling at one other.

Len didn't wait for Singh to say it was okay for him to leave. He heard as he left Eddie to tell Singh about the photo will Barry and Wally. It didn't take him long to get to Barry's door. He knocks. He was fine. Len knew that but he couldn't shake the worry that what if they were too late?

Barry opened his door. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was puffy. He has been crying but he was alive. "Len?"

"We caught the guy."

Barry nodded softly," Good. That's good Len." if Len was being honest he expected more of a reaction from Barry. "It actually good you here. I talked with Captain Singh and I'm going to take some vacation days. Singh told to make sure to have my head on straight before I come back." Barry stops talks a lick his lip. He looked like he was trying to find the words. "I think it best if we… we don't talk while I do."

"Barry, if this about what happened with you all last night I'm sorry. I was work and didn't want Lisa party photo to distract me. I didn't… I didn't think anything would happen."

"I know Len. This is just about last night."

Len looks at Barry. His eye was on the floor. He was slightly curled into him held probably to stop himself from crying. "Okay," Len took a breath, "If that what you want Barry."

Barry nodded but didn't look up from the floor. "Okay. Okay." Len just left. Walked out of the apartment building and went to his car. What was going on? He had messed up. He knew that for sure, but when was the part that confused him. Barry had said it was not just about last night. So when? He would call Lisa and ask her but he knew, even though she was his sister, she be on Barry's side. Len drove to the one place that could help me get a sense of where the hell Len had Fucked this all up.

He arrived. Knocked on the door. The sound of people moving around could be heard. "Mick? I need to talk." He then heard a few hushed whispers.

"Just a second." Followed by the distinct sound of getting dress in a rush. Then out the door came a business guy in a suit. He hastily walked away.

"I probably should have called."

Mick lazily lend against the door frame with nothing but loose sweatpants, "Nan, gave you a chance to met Haircut."

"Haircut?"

"We judging on nickname now because I think you could do better the Scarlet."

"I wasn't judging just surprised that's all. What wrong with Scarlet?"

Mick shrugged and moved to invite him in. He grabbed a shirt that had been on the floor. Smelt it then put it on. "What up, Snart?"

"Barry said he's taking a vacation"

"Good for him he rarely does" Mick added as he sat down on the couch.

"He also told me during this time it is best if we didn't talk."

Mick wince at that, "What did you do?"

"That the thing I don't know."

"Okay, backpedal and tell me what happened."

Len did about the party going south and the killer officers that had Barry's picture. Len lost track a talk about some other things that happened.

Mick slow bobbed his head. "First, from the sound of it the rogue cop was probably after Wally, he's in college and Barry is not. Second, you messed up before the party from hell."

"Why?"

"Those four only go to that strip club when one of the is having relationship troubles."

"Good point, but where did it go wrong then?"

"The drunk phone call."

"What? I'm being pushed out because Barry drunk called me."

"No, you get push out because you can't man up and tell Barry you love him."

"You didn't hear me. I told him I loved him."

"No, you told him you friend loved him. When Barry told you he really loved you. You froze like a deer in headlights and ran away. I think Barry is tired of wait for you to man up and to tell him you love him too. You can't just keep standing in the sideline, something needs to happen and soon before it too late. Cause what I understand Barry done wait around, passing up the chance to be with someone because of you. So make up your mind Snart."

Len made a face at Mick. He knew he was right.


	9. Chapter 9

Barry' POV

He had gotten a cab. The moment his door closed behind him he sat down and cried. It had all gone to shit. Not just the party. He thought back on how scared he was in the cop car when Len was not responding. He pulled his legs to his chest and just cried. He had been terrified that Len wanted nothing to do with him. That he was going to let them all burn. Part of him knew Len would never but the other part was convened that Len had already done just that. Even if Len didn't mean to hurt Barry. He had. It was in the worst way you could hurt someone. He was breaking his heart. Barry continued to make choked sob until his phone rang. The contact lit up with Singh.

Barry took a deep breath and answered, "Hello, Captain."

"Are you okay Allen."

"Just nursing my hangover and ego. Why?"

"Are you sure your okay?" Singh sound concerned.

Barry told another deep breath "Honestly, I don't know."

"Allen, I think you should collect on all those sick and vacation days you have."

"Is that a suggestion or an order?"

"A suggestion. If you come to work I wouldn't stop you. Disapprove, yes. Stop, no."

"Okay, I'll take some days off."

"Take care of yourself Allen, your one of the best CSIs this city has."

"Thank you." Barry had hung up. What was he going to do now with all this free time? Barry had come up with no idea when there was a knock on his door. It was Len.

Barry just looked down. "Len?" Why was he here?

"We caught the guy."

Barry nodded softly," Good. That's good Len." Len was probably expecting more than that but Barry was just so exhausted. The words came out of his mouth without him really thinking about it, but he felt it was the right thing to do. He really did need to get his head on straight before he made up his mind about him and Len.

Len said "Okay." He continued to say it a few more times and Barry could hear the anger in his voice. Barry kept his eyes on the floor as Len walked away. He closed the door as more tears fell down. Barry went to his room, hopeful with some sleep he then will know what he was going to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Barry' POV

The next few days were mainly Barry moping around his apartment. Eventually, Iris must have gotten sick of Barry hiding away from the world. "Star City? I don't think I should Iris."

"So instead of going with me to have some fun, you are going to stay here and mope."

Barry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Okay, I'll go."

"Good, go get packed." Barry rolled his eyes but moved to his room to pack while Iris sat on the edge of his bed. "I heard that the hot millionaire came back," Barry gave her a confused look. "Queen, have you not seen photos." with this she was looking down at her phone trying to find one.

"I'm sure his good looking but I.." He turned to a photo of a ribbed man on Iris' phone, "Holy shit."

"Yup and I heard that his Bi."

"Fuck, that's unfair."

"That why it just us and no Wally.

"He could sell sand to a man in the desert and sleep with him."

Iris nodded "If we want a chance we have to leave poor Wally at home."

Barry laughed, "You're horrible."

Iris had to leave him alone to do something for work. Barry, of course, had made so many bad decisions. First, he went to a crime scene pretending that he had been sent. How could he ignore the chance that there was someone like him? The second was apparently meeting Oliver Queen, who turns out to be the Arrow. Oliver was not happy about Barry knowing. "I'm not going to tell anyone."

"I not worried about you telling someone," Oliver's eyebrows knitted together as he tried to put his words together "You knowing put you in danger."

"I knew it you just a big teddy bear," said Felicity. Oliver gave her a look "Sorry wrong time."

Oliver shook his head and turned back to Barry "If anyone finds out you know your life could be in danger."

"Thank you for worrying but I am a grown man that can take care of myself."

"Not from this." Oliver was going to continue but Barry's phone rang.

"Hello"

"Where are you? I'm at the restaurant and if you stand me up Barry I will kill you."

"Shit Iris, I completely forgot. I am so sorry."

"Get here as fast as you can."

"Yes, I'm on my way." Barry stumbled to the door as he mouthed sorry at the three in the room. Oliver gave him a half worried half angry look.

For the rest of the week, Barry was in Star City Oliver made it his business to know where and what Barry was doing. Barry had become slightly accustomed to Oliver standing guard on top of the building across from the hotel they were in. Barry slowly made his way to the roof. The door was opened by Oliver, in a costume that showed off his biceps. "Thanks."

"You.." He made a face like he was going to fight but stepped out of Barry way.

"I'm going back tomorrow so you can return to your vigilantism then." Oliver gave him a strange expression. Barry turned to look at the city, "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, it is. If you ever want to come back don't be a stranger."

Barry turned and smiled "Don't be so nice someone might get the wrong idea." Oliver actual smiled at that. "Felicity's right you are just a big teddy bear."

Oliver let out a soft laugh, "Don't let people know then they wouldn't take me seriously." Oliver handed him a piece of paper. "My number if you ever need any and I mean anything."

"Even pos-breakup pep talks." Oliver eyebrows knitted together again, "there someone in Central that I thought. I had hoped. It doesn't matter. It just it is nice to have someone to talk to whos new and doesn't know all the history.

"Funny I do know a thing or two about relationships that you hoped for more but they're filled with weird history."

"Thank you, I should head back."

"Night Barry."

"Night."

So after returning Barry went back to work. Talking to Oliver had given him the push he needed. He had taken him up on the relationship talk. Felicity had gotten his number too but they talked more about science then relationship.

"I'm sure Captain. I cannot keep moping around my apartment forever."

"Okay, but if it gets to hard just let me know."

"Thank but I'm sure."

Len' POV

He was honest surprises when he got to the crime scene and found Barry. "Your back."

Barry looked up but didn't smile as he would normally, "yeah."

"How was your trip to Star City, Iris said you almost stood her up," said Eddie. Len didn't know that, why didn't Len know that.

"It was good. I got some new perspective on some matters," Barry had snuck a glance at Len, make it clear he meant by things was them.

"Quit gossiping and get to work," said Singh.

For the next week, Barry had avoided all communication with Len. Making it clear that he didn't want to talk. The thing that pissed Len off is the phone calls Barry got from some guy named Oliver. Who the fuck was Oliver? Was Mick right that he was too late?

"It's all over Lisa. He's moved on."

"Moved on? What are you talking about?"

Len took another swig of his drink and mockingly said "Oliver."

"You think Oliver and Barry are dating?" Len looked at her. "Omg! You don't know. Oliver as in Oliver Queen, who lives in Star City, but they could be doing long distance." Lisa raised her eyebrows and smile, "Why not just ask Barry?"

"He's made it clear that he doesn't want to talk."

Lisa made a face, "Who side do I take. I know why Barry angry with you but I don't know why he wouldn't give you the chance to talk."

"I wish I knew so I could just fix it" Len made a small gesture with his hand then put his face in them.

Lisa sighed "Your lucky we are related."

Len looked up and Lisa was making a phone call while shushing Len.

"Barry! Hi, is my brother not hot shit anymore."

Len could barely hear Barry on the other end "What?"

"I mean getting yourself a millionaire, not bad. My brother just can't compare" Len glared at her for that comment.

"What are you talking about Lisa?"

"Mr. abbs of steel Queen that I heard you've been getting nice a cosey with."

"Oliver! You think Oliver and I are. Not he… He's just a friend Lisa, remember that technology chick, Felicity, I was talking about."

"Yeah and?"

"She and Oliver are dating."

"Oh and here I was thinking you finally moved on from my sack of shit brother and got yourself a real man."

Barry laughed at Lisa's joke. Len didn't know just how much he had missed that sound till this second.

"I should do something to make it up to you. How about I get Len to make your favorite dessert."

Barry stopped laughing, "I don't think that a good idea Lisa."

"Why not you love them."

"I… I still need space to clear my head and thankfully Len has respected that."

"So, You're not mad at him."

Barry was silent. "No, not really just I don't know if I want to go back to how things where. It would feel like things moved back not forwards. You get me?"

"

Okay, Okay this is me put the breaks on Lisa's love train."

"Ha Ha, Maybe soon I'll get back on but not now."

"Okay, Night Barry."

"Night."

Barry. Barry didn't hate Len. Well, he wasn't going to start talking to Len tomorrow but he wasn't mad or dating that Oliver guy. Len could almost get up and dance not that he would. His heart was doing a mile a minute. He had a chance.


End file.
